4 Y O U
by Rara19Park
Summary: Ryeowook yang terpaksa menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena permintaan Sungmin,sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri mencintai Yesung/Aneh/OOC/AU/Oneshoot/separo Yaoi separo lagi GS.


**4 YOU**

**.**

**.**

Casts :

Kyuhyun (N)

Sungmin (N)

Ryeowook (Y)

Yesung (N)

Leeteuk (N)

Heechul (Y)

.

.

Aneh bin Gaje

OOC

Judul sama isi ga nyambung sama sekali

.

.

.

Selamat menikmati :)

.

"Ming, apa kabarmu disana ? Kau baik-baik saja kan ? Kuharap iya. Ming-ah besok aku akan menikah dengan Wookkie,kau tak apa kan ? Sebenarnya hatiku menolak, tapi karna ini permintaan mu. Dengan terpaksa aku menuruti nya. Maafkan aku ming.. Tapi kau harus tau, dihatiku hanya ada kau Ming. Aku berani bersumpah. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisimu. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, meskipun aku tidak mencintai nya,tapi aku akan tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik.. Saranghaeyo Ming-ah,,Yongwonhi.."

Kyuhyun mencium dan memeluk figura pink itu. Figura yang berisikan foto Sungmin -kekasihnya-.

.

Ditempat lain,,

"Oppa-yah, aku membenci mu ! Aku benar-benar membenci mu ! Iya, kuakui aku memang pernah mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi itu dulu ! Tidak sekarang ! Tidak saat aku bertemu dengan Yesung oppa ! Kenapa kau membuatku harus menikah dengan nya ? Aku tau kau pasti membenciku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan hah? Kau benar-benar tega ! Haaissshhh ! Benar-benar !"

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Frustasi karna ia harus menikah dengan kekasih sahabatnya. Ia tau, sahabatnya melakukan ini untuk dirinya -Ryeowook- dan untuk kekasihnya -Kyuhyun-. Tapi Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang suka memakan hak orang lain !

*flashback*

-Seoul International Hospital-

"Uisa, bisakah anda memanggilkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kemari ?" Tanya Sungmin yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar tuan."

.

"Persimi,tuan Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Apa ada diantara kalian ?"

"Saya Ryeowook."

"Saya Kyuhyun. Ada apa uisa ?"

"Mari ikut saya, kalian dipanggil tuan Sungmin.."

.

"Gamsahamnida Uisa Kim," ucap Sungmin.

"Ne,cheonman..saya permisi dulu tuan."

.

"Kyuhyun-ah,,Wookkie-yah kemari lah.." Panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mendekat.

"Ada apa oppa ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Wookkie-yah, aku menyayangi mu." Sungmin meraih tangan mungil Ryeowook.

"Nado oppa.."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat mencintai mu. Apa kau juga mencintai ku ?"

"Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku Ming-ah, aku teramat sangat mencintaimu !" Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Boleh kah aku minta sesuatu ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Anything for you.." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Sungmin terkekeh..

"Begini, Kurasa waktu ku tinggal sebentar la-"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Ming !" Potong Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan suka memotong perkataan orang. Dengarkan dulu !" Tegur Sungmin.

"Begini, kalian tau ? Sakit yang ku derita ini rasa nya sungguh sakit. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan nya..jadi,"

"Oppa..." Air mata Ryeowook berjatuhan.

"Kurasa waktu ku tinggal sebentar lagi. Karna itu, aku ingin kalian berdua menikah. Aku ingin kalian bahagia.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Mwo ?" Kyuhyun tercengang dengan maksud perkataan Sungmin.

"Ini semua kulakukan demi kalian berdua Kyu,,kumohon jangan menolak..nyahh."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya.

"Ming, bangun Ming ! Bangun ! Jangan tinggalkan aku !" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyu, sudahlah.. Dia sudah pergi." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Tiiidaaaakkkk !"

*flashback off*

.

Matahari sudah lama menampakkan wajahnya di muka bumi. Sinar nya menyeruak masuk keberbagai belahan tempat.

Tak terkecuali disini, dikamar bernuansa serba putih ini.

Tapi tampak nya sang pemilik kamar masih enggan untuk membuka mata nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,banguuunn.." Seorang namja cantik masuk dan membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka mata nya.

"Aaiisshh..anak ini ! Kyu,bangun ! Bukankah hari ini kau akan dengan Wookkie ?" Katanya lagi menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

Seketika mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. 'Astaga ! Aku hampir lupa !' Batin nya.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan hyung nya.

"Ck,dasar !"

"Teuk hyung-ah,ini sudah jam berapa ?" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jam 8 pabbo-yah, dan pernikahan mu jam 9. Jadi cepatlah !" Jawab Leeteuk yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur adiknya.

.

-Bandara Incheon-

Seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan dengan menenteng sebuah koper besar.

Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan nya. 'Wookkie-yah,aku kembali..' Batin nya.

"Taksi.."

"Kemana tuan ?"

"Seoul Apartemen."

Taksi itu pun melesat membawa nya ketujuan nya.

.

-Sapphire Blue Hotel-

"Aaaa..Wookkie-yah kau sangat cantik.." Teriak Leeteuk didepan Hotel ketika melihat Calon adik iparnya. Ia berlari dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Oppa juga tampan." Ryeowook balas memeluk Leeteuk.

"Sudah,ayo masuk. Pernikahan nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan hyung dan calon istri nya.

.

"Anda sudah siap ?" Tanya pendeta.

"Astaga !" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Ada apa Kyu ?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Cincin nya ! Cincin nya tertinggal dimobil ! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari keluar.

Karna tidak memperhatikan jalan,Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa ada sebuah mobil pengangkut barang yang sedang melaju kencang.

Ttiiiittt...tiiitttt...

Ckiittt...Bruuaakkk !

"Kyu !" Ryeowook berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang hampir tak sadarkan diri ditengah jalan.

Orang-orang yang ada ditempat itu berlarian menggerombongi mereka. Termasuk juga pria tampan yang bertujuan ke Seoul Apartemen tadi.

"Kyu.." Ryeowook menangis memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Wookkie-yah,aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Kyuhyun-ah,,banguuuunnn !"Ryeowook berteriak histeris.

.

.

"Wookkie-yah,bangunn."

"Ming oppa ! Kyuhyun !" Seru Ryeowook.

"Wookkie-yah,sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun sudah bersama lagi." Ucap Sungmin bergelayut manja ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne oppa..aku bahagia melihat kalian bersama."

"Ne, jadi kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami disini baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Wookkie-yah."

"Haaaahhh" Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ternyata cuma mimpi."

.

.

"Wookkie-yah, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu. Heechul membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Siapa eonnie ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Entahlah, tapi tadi ia bilang bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat mencintai mu."

Heechul melenggang pergi.

Dahi Ryeowook mengkerut,'orang yang mencintaiku ? Apa mungkin..' Batin nya.

.

"Ye-Yesung oppa ?" Ryeowook terkejut melihat siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan nya.

Yesung berdiri dan memeluk Ryeowook. "Ne Wookkie-yah,ini aku."

Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung, "Kau jahat ! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku hah ? Aku benci padamu !" Ryeowook menumpahkan segala rasa kekesalan nya.

"Maafkan aku.." Yesung mengeratkan pelukan nya.

.

.

.

"Eomma,,apaa dan oppa menncubitku lagi.." Yewook kecil berlari menghampiri sang eomma yang sedang memasak.

"Oppa ! Ryeosung ! Jangan menjaili Yewook terus !" Lengkingan suara Ryeowook membahana diseluruh ruangan.

"Bukan kami.." Sahut Yesung dan Ryeosung yang ternyata sedang bermain bersama Kkoming.

Yewook terkekeh,, "Yewook ! Membohongi eomma lagi hm ?" Mata Ryeowook menyipit memandang Yewook tajam.

"Hehehe..ampun eomma.." Yewook yang merasa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Appa ... Oppa... Tolong Yewook.." Yewook berlari mencari perlindungan.

'Aaisshh ! Punya anak itu terkadang menjengkelkan !' Batin Ryeowook.

.

.

END..

Mian cerita nya jelek:)


End file.
